


Banish the Broken

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: The demon's black eyes had taken away her honey brown eyes Dean had fallen in love with. "Do you know how good she tastes, Dean?" Running her hands down the sides of her breast and stomach her eyes lock with Dean's as she spoke. "From the inside?"





	Banish the Broken

 

                                                                                                                                                                

* * *

 

Song playing while writing:  
Clairity - Exorcism

* * *

 

_Hermione heard the gun cock behind her as she froze she knew someone had seen what just happen. Hermione slowly turned around seeing Dean standing behind her. The fear and betrayal in his eyes made her chest hurt but the gun he was pointing at her terrified her. She knew Dean had seen the Patronus vanish from sight._

_"Dean-" Hermine gasped._

_Dean said nothing, grabbing her by the arm taking her down the stairs to the living room in front of Bobby and Sam._

_"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded jumping up from the chair. "Let her go, now."_

_"She's a damn witch," Dean said pushing her away from him, but keeping his gun on her._

_"Hermione?" Sam paused looking over at the woman in question. There was no way she had made a deal with a demon._

_She trembled_ seeing _the three men she cared for over the past year turn like this on her. "Sam, I-"_

_"It’s yes or no, Hermione." Dean barked._

_"Yes," Hermione answered, her eyes not leaving Dean's, she could see the vein in his neck pulsing from rage. "Dean, I’m not like the rest of the witches you have dealt with. I never-"_

_"You’re a witch. It’s that simple," Dean spoke cutting her off. "You lied to us, to me, this whole time. You were with us."_

_"I didn’t lie." Hermione pleaded taking a step towards him as he quickly backs away from her._

_"Who are you working for?" Dean demanded._

_"I’m not! Everything I have said to you all is true." Hermione pleaded turning to Sam. "Sam, please."_

_"We hunt and kill anything supernatural, Hermione," Sam replied not meeting her eyes._

_"Get out." Dean barked turning away from her._

_"Dean, this isn’t fair you won’t let me explain to you. I would hurt any of you. Never." Hermione started crying. "I love you."_

_"I said get out," Dean yelled at her causing her to visibly flinch away from him. "I do not ever want to see you again."_

_Hermione sobbed as she spoke, " Don’t worry you never will. I thought you loved me."_

_"I’d never love a witch," Dean said walking out of the house._

_“Dean!” Sam called after his brother running after him._

_"Honey-." Bobby started._

_“Don’t,” Hermione whispered, cutting him off, she glanced at him as tears flowed from her eyes. Grabbing her things leaving the house she paused in the driveway glancing back to Bobby's house. she saw Sam watching her from the porch, she turned from him apparating away. Dean was nowhere in sight._

* * *

 

"Hermione, honestly why do you ever still wear that necklace?" Ginny questioned seeing Dean’s necklace still rest around her neck.

Hermione jumped slightly hearing Ginny’s voice. She glanced down at the necklace Dean had given her, to protect her from demon possession. A simple back cord held a black obsidian crystal with an anti-possession symbol carved into it. "Why?"

"Because is really weird looking not to mention Hermione. It was Dean's," Ginny frowned. "Honestly, I think it’s time to let the necklace go."

Hermione looked down to the item in question, feeling her heart begin to hurt again. "I think I am going to head home, Ginny."

"Hermione, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you." Ginny apologized honestly.

"Don’t worry about it." Hermione turned, leaving Ginny in Diagon Alley going home.

She walked into her quite apartment hating the silence, she grabbed the remote turning on the television for background noise. Grabbing her tea, she moved onto the balcony sitting down her, thoughts wondered to Dean. She hated herself for thinking about  
him, however, she couldn’t help her traitorous thoughts. Her fingers set playing with the necklace before she removed it from her neck holding in her hands. Hermione glared at the necklace closing it in her fist, she got up moving through the apartment to go take a shower. She stopped in her room tossing the necklace down.

"It’s time I let him go. After all, it's been well over a year, should have done it before now." Hermione sighed, staring into the mirror as she noticed a black smoke lurking behind her. She spun around as it rushed forward filling her mouth and nose, burning as she felt it taking over her body.

Her eyes snapped open completely black as she turned back to the mirror. The demon controlling her body grinned. "Oh, this will be too much fun. Especially when I use you to go after the Winchesters."

"It won’t be without a fight,” Hermione replied fight to take controls of her body again. Hermione was using every bit of her magic to fight the demon inside of her.

Her eyes flicker back black as the grin spread across her face again. “Oh, I am gonna have fun with you. The magic inside of you makes this so much more fun.”

The demon walked through her apartment looking at the items that filled her home. Her fingers glided over the photos picking them up looking for her friends.

“Interesting life you have, witch.” The demon tossed the frame on the ground shattering the glass in the frame. Continuing through the apartment the demon broke everything she touched. Her black eyes turned to spot the frame tucked away from view. “What do we have here?”

Grabbing the picture frame, she smiled seeing the two people in the frame. “Dean Winchester. Wow surprises me how much love can still flow from you at just seeing his picture. I wonder how you’ll feel when I rip his heart out of his chest using you to do it?”

Hermione struggled to fight the demon back to take control of her body for as long as she could. “I won’t let you hurt him.” Hermione ground out having some control of her body.

Hermione instantly grabbed her wand struggling to run out of the door. She paused picturing the familiar home of Bobby Singer. She instantly felt pull taking her to the home she had come to love. Hitting the ground hard Hermione prayed as she looked up to the house, hoping Bobby would be home. She sighed in relief seeing the lamp on through the window. Pain flared over her body from Apparating that far in one jump.  
Hermione ran as fast as possible across the yard, reaching the door as her fist come down banging on the door. “Bobby!” Hermione yelled as she felt the demon inside truly fighting her for control. Every ounce of magic Hermione had, she was using to hold the demon at bay.

“Bobby! Please open the door.” Hermione yelled louder as she heard footsteps running to the door. Flinging it open Bobby stood on the other side with a pistol aimed at her.

“Honey, What the hell? you scared the hell-,”

“There’s a Demon in me.” Hermione cried out from the pain. Her eyes flashed pitch black before flickering honey brown. “Help me.”

Bobby said nothing grabbing her throwing her in the living room into a devil’s trap. The demon had taken back over trying to get out of the trap. “I have to say this witch is stronger than I expected.”

“Shut up,” Bobby replied grabbing the shotgun firing it. He knew the salt rock wouldn’t do her any damage but it would knock her out for a little while. At least he hoped it would. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the boy's number. The phone rang twice. When

Sam answered the phone. “Hey, Bobby-“

“Get here now, like yesterday.” Bobby barked into the phone before hanging up the phone giving no further explanation. He glanced down at the girl on the floor who he had come to care deeply for, he honestly didn’t give a damn if the girl was a witch. She had saved their asses more than a few times. He had told Dean, he had been a dumbass for letting her go because, Idjit, just didn’t cover how Bobby felt about Dean’s choice with her.

Bobby set down in the recliner watching her just lay there for the next hour until he heard the deep rumble of the Impala siding into the drive. He moved into the hallway to the front door watching the boys run up the steps.

“Bobby, what the hell happened?” Sam demanded, barging through the door with Dean right behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but,” Bobby paused looking at Dean. “We got a problem.”

“What?” Dean questioned.

“Look in the living room,” Bobby said grimaced as Dean stepped around him seeing a woman dressed in familiar clothing. She stretched her arms above her head not facing them. His heart froze her already knew who was standing there.

“You know it isn’t nice to just shoot a girl like that,” Hermione spoke still facing away from them.

“Hermione?” Sam questioned.

She held up a finger shaking it, “Nope, Sorry Sammy. The witch isn’t in.” She turned around with smirk gracing her face. “You’re going to pray she was.”

The demon’s eyes had taken away her honey brown eyes Dean had fallen in love with.

“Do you know how good she tastes, Dean?” Running her hands down the sides of her breast and stomach her eyes lock with Dean’s as she spoke. “From the inside?”

“You son of a bitch.” Dean barked, pulling the pistol from his leather jacket. “Let her go.”

“Sure. Just pull that trigger and shoot me and I’ll be dead.” The demon replied frowning. “Oh dear. That would kill her too.”

“Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus-,” Sam began chanting as a bored sigh escaped her lips.

“Try harder.”

“Get it out of her! Find something now.” Dean barked.

“You know,” The demon noted looking at Hermione’s fingernails. “I was expecting more from the Winchester brothers. Honestly, this is just pitifully.”

“Shut up you demon bitch.” Dean snarled.

“You know, you are just so rude.” Demonic Hermione sneered looking at Dean. “I don’t understand what she ever saw in you. I mean, the men she has around her back home. They're rich, good looking and could give her the entire world, but she chose you. A hunter. Sad really, she could do so much better than you.”

Dean’s jaw clenched and unclenched. The Demon was trying to enrage him, it was working.

A strangled cry poured from Hermione’s lips as her eyes turned brown collapsing to the floor. Her hand in her hair pulling at the roots. “Bobby, help me this demon is tearing me apart. Please get it out of me. Kill me if you have too. Dean.” She sobbed calling out his name.

“You’re pissing me off.” The demon's voice speaking once again from Hermione’s lips. Standing back up she wiped the tears from her face. The demon began laughing, “Even after a year, she is still in love with you as much as she was the day you told her to leave. It makes me sick really.”

Dean slammed the book down glaring at the demon corrupting the girl he fell for.

“The anger is sort of sexy.” Hermione smiled at him.

Dean shifted his eyes from her form, not being able to look at her.

“Let me tell you more,” the demon started talking louder. “She kept the necklace you gave her on around her neck, well until today that is. I watch her for a long time waiting for this moment.”

“Why go after her? She hasn’t been with us for a long time now.” Sam asked flipping through any books he could, looking for anything he could find to help Hermione.

“Do I have to state the obvious? It will break poor Deans heart- he’ll either die by the demon controlling her body or he’ll have to kill the woman he still loves. Plus, I know you still carry her picture in your wallet. I’ve watched you as well.”

“Dean,” Sam called to him reading a book from bobby’s shelf. He walked over showing Dean the page he was reading.

Dean grabbed the book reading over the page a couple of times before glance between Sam and Hermione. “Shit.”

“We need someone like her.” Sam’s words froze as a loud cracking sound, sounded outside.

“What the fuck else?” Dean yelled throwing his hands up walking to the door. He saw a man standing on the porch with bright green eyes, black messy hair, and a scar on his forehead. “Who the hell are you?”

“Harry Potter, I am looking for Hermione Granger,” Harry spoke looking over the man in front of him. “You must be Dean Winchester.” Harry glared at the man before him.

“Harry.” Hermione’s voice called through the house. Harry pushed passed Dean finding Hermione standing with black eyes watching him. “Brother dearest arrives. The boy who helped Hermione after having her heart shattered by Dean Winchester here, but let’s take this story on home. Hermione’s welcome home gift to England is finding her parents dead.”

Dean froze hearing those words her knew how much she had loved her parents. Hearing that they were murdered hurt.

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asked watching Hermione with cautious eyes.

“Demon took hold of her,” Dean explained giving a sigh looking at Harry. “to get at me.”

Harry’s reply was letting his fist connect with Dean’s face. “Fix it,” Harry growled looking down at Dean.

Dean waved off Bobby and Sam, “I’m trying but the-“

“Magic makes getting the demon out a little harder.” Hermione sang watching to men stare each other down. “This stare down between you two is really hot but I am getting bored. I am going to kill you all and make it a slow death.” The demon's voice deepened as the house began to shake around them.

“She’s trying to break the devil's trap,” Sam yelled.

Harry raised his wand hitting Hermione with a binding curse.

“You’re a-“ Bobby said watching Harry closely.

“Wizard, yes. Fix her now that won’t work very long.” Harry suggested as Dean got off the floor grabbing the rosary making his way over Hermione. He knelt over her waist placing his hands on each side of her face. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione as Dean began chanting. Light poured from the end of his wand. The spell was like a Patronus charm helping drive out the demon in her body.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis con...potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!,” Dean continued chanting as her black eyes snapped open. Holding her down until he could finish the chant as an ear-piercing scream came from her as the demon left her body. Dean watched her eyes fade back to her normal warm brown.

“Dean?” She questioned before she fainted in his arms. Dean moved, shifting her up in his arms taking her to the couch.

“She’ll probably be out for a while,” Dean explained laying her down he placed a quilt over her before turning back to Harry. “She can stay here.”

“Will she actually be safe with you?” Harry questioned with a glare.

“Of course, she will be,” Dean growled.

Harry's eyebrows raised, “Really? I know what you said to her before and I know what you do for a living. The last thing I need is the person, I see as a sister dead because of some American moron.”

Dean clenched his jaw not saying anything.

“She’ll be fine here,” Sam spoke up quietly. He knew if he didn’t intervene, Dean would go off in a rage. “We’ll take care of her. You have my word.”

“Fine,” Harry said his eyes turning to her. “I’ll be back sometime tomorrow for her to help her home.” Harry left the “away from you” hanging in the air as he gave one last glare to Dean before turning and leaving the house.

“I don’t think that boy likes you, Dean,” Bobby noted walking by with a smirk.

“Going outside,” Dean muttered, he walked to the kitchen grabbing beer before making his way out of the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned slightly feeling the pounding in her head. Turning over on the couch, her eyes darted around the room trying to figure out where she was. Glancing forward she saw the familiar bookcases lining the walk as she realised she was at Bobby’s home.

“What the hell happen?” Hermione questioned, sitting up before stopping quickly from the dizziness the hit her. “Oh, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t blow chunks on my floor, honey.”

Hermione turned her eyes upwards seeing Bobby standing next to her holding a pill bottle and water. He placed it down on the coffee table.

“I don't wanna clean it up,” Bobby said taking a seat beside her. “It’s good to see you.”

“No holy water in a silver shot glass?” Hermione smirked before a frown passed her face. “I figured I would be the last person you would want to see.”

Bobby scoffed, “There are so many other things I wouldn’t want to see, but ain’t one of them.”

“How did I get here?” Hermione asked, removing the painkillers from the bottle.

“What do you remember?” Bobby asked cautiously.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as small flashes from the day before playing in her head. She had remembered standing in her bathroom and a black smoke formed up behind her.

Hermione sighed rubbing her hands into his eyes, “I am going to guess I was possessed?”

“Yeah, ya idijit,” Bobby yelled before, giving a sigh as Hermione groaned rubbing her temples. “Wanna tell me how that happened? As I remember you had an anti-possession necklace.”

“I took it off,” Hermione explained glancing back to the older man. “I figured after a year I wouldn’t need it anymore.”

“Look how wrong you were,” Bobby growled sarcastically.

“Thanks, Bobby.” Hermione glared slightly before shaking her head. “Thank you for saving me, really.”

“I only helped,” Bobby replied giving her a look. “I may- I had to make a call for some help with you.”

Hermione stilled lifting her gaze to meet his. “Bobby, tell me you didn’t call them here.”

Bobby shrugged.

“I need to go,” Hermione said, standing quickly from the couch. As Sam step in the room, his eyes widened seeing her awake.

“Hermione, you’re okay!” Sam said wrapping her in a hug. Hermione groaned slightly as she was in some pain.

“Yes, but I am in a little pain.” Hermione smiled slightly as Sam started slightly letting her out of a hug. “I didn’t think you would be this happy to see me.”

Sam looked sheepish scratching the side of his head, “I am really happy to see you. I did some research after you left, a lot of research actually. I realized you weren’t the type of witch we deal with. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. Really, I do. I understand that, with being a hunter, it makes certain things harder to look at.” Hermione answered wringing her hands. “I should probably head home.”

“You’re welcome here at any time,” Bobby spoke up.

Hermione nodded as she made her way to the front door pausing slightly as memories play through her head. Meals spent together, nights of research, fights with demons, and late nights in Deans' arms.

“You know you don’t have to leave,” Sam spoke up from behind her. “He really did miss you, ya know.”

Hermione sighed turning back giving Sam a tight hug before smiling sadly. “Bye, Sam.”

Hermione opened the door exiting the house. She saw dean’s very familiar Chevy Impala sitting out front, but her heart froze as she saw him leaning against the hood of the car, a bottle of beer sitting in his hands. He set watching the first rays of light shine in the sky. She took a step to him before deciding against it and turning away from him.

Hermione closed her eyes picturing her home in her mind as Dean walked up behind her.

“Wait.”

Her eyes opened turning back to Dean, her breath froze for a moment seeing him. Just seeing him could still make her heart race. Hermione crossing her arms. She didn’t want to just fall straight back into his arms no matter how she still felt about him.

Dean shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Why?” Hermione replied.

“I’m an ass. I shouldn’t have said what I said that night or anything else that night.” Dean huffed slightly, he was never one for patience. “You go against everything I knew and it was until I talked to Cas about you-,” Dean’s voice trailed off.

“What are you saying?” Hermione questioned, already knowing the answer, but she wanted him to say it.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered meeting her eyes.

Hermione smiled softly, “I forgive you, Dean.”

“Really?” Dean questioned, his face frowning slightly. “Just like that?”

Hermione sighed, shaking her head Dean knew how to ruin a moment. Hermione froze as a crack of apparition sounded behind her. Glancing back, she saw Harry coming to her.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Harry asked stopping at her side.

Hermione nodded, “Yes, sore but okay. How did you know I was here, Harry?”

“I was here last night helping you but I couldn’t take you with me. It’s why I am here now to bring you home. I figured you don’t need to be here after that, it is his fault.” Harry sneered the last of his sentence looking down on dean.

“Listen here, asshat.” Dean moved forward as Hermione stepped up to him placing her hand on his chest. She knew sometimes, a lot of the time, Dean’s temper got the best of him. “Don’t Dean.”

She turned back looking at Harry. “Thank you for helping me, Harry. Truly. Dean came running for me when Bobby said he needed help.”

“I helped get that Demon out of you as well,” Harry muttered somewhat childishly. Earning him a glare from Hermione.

“I know,” Hermione replied.

“You’re coming home, Hermione. I won’t leave you here with him.” Harry said.

“She’ll do whatever she wants.” Dean barked.

“Enough,” Hermione spoke up cutting the two men off. “She is standing right here.”

“You’re going to stay here aren’t you.” Harry didn’t ask, stating it like a fact.

“I think I am for a little while at least,” Hermione replied, glancing at Dean. “We need to take care of somethings harry.”

Harry shook his head before giving Hermione a hug. “You know where home is.” Harry gave Dean one last dark glare before disapparating from sight.

“Sorry he’s-,” Hermione started turning back around to Dean.

“Protective.” Dean finished her words looking back down to her.

“Very much.” Hermione nodded. “and yes, I do forgive you. We’ll see about the rest later.”

Dean gave a devilish smirk. “Where can I start with that?”

“Don’t even try.” Hermione returned that smirk. “I remember what that smirk means.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Dean said as the smirk dropped, turning serious.

“How do you know that?” Hermione questioned, frowning.

“The demon was trying to-,”

“I got it.” Hermione interrupted him not wanting to know more.

“What happened to them?”

“They were murdered.” Hermine answered simply, before continuing. “There were rogue death eaters after the war, some weren’t found instantly. There was one that had it for me bad.”

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned, while he took note of the war part. The part of Hermione having someone after her, made a familiar anger burn inside him.

“He had a grudge.” She simplified shrugging her shoulders. “I had dueled him before and silenced him. I fought him again at the finale battle and won, He took it personal. They didn’t catch him until after he killed my parents.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Dean said.

Hermione shook her head. “Don’t be. I miss them but there’s nothing that could have been done. At least that’s what I have been told and keep telling myself.”

Dean hugged her tightly, she slowly softened into his hug. The familiar smell of leather and after shave clung to him, she breathed in deeply. It was peaceful for the moment until, Bobby yelled from the porch. “We have a case you idjits!”  
Letting out a long sigh Dean let her go, turning to walk back to the house. Hermione fell into step beside him going into the house.

“Thought you were leaving?” Sam asked, with a grin.

“Guess I changed my mind.” Hermione smirked, as Dean took the folder out of Sam’s hands looking over the facts of the next case they had. She watched him go from how he was with her outside, right back into his hunter mode.

She was back home.


End file.
